P3P: Another Transfer Student
by yuukiakira
Summary: Yuki Hamuko transfers to Gekkou High after her relatives finally got sick of having her around. For ten years, she has experienced the so called Dark Hour. Little did she know that there are others like her.


**AUTHORS' NOTE**

Konnichi wa!Hi everyone! I finally found the courage to write a fanfic of my moooooost favorite game ever. So please be gentle with the reviews. Thanks in advance to those who took the time to read this and goodluck!Well I hope that my very first fanfic won't be such a complete disaster.

Anyway...this story is a little deviated from the original p3p storyline. So Hamuko transfers school the same time as Ryoji and that will be where this story starts. Minato will also make his appearance on the later chapters. But for now, enjoy chapter one!

I don't own Atlus or Persona 3 .

* * *

**Hamuko's POV**

It feels weird to finally come back to my hometown after ten long years of being passed on from one relative to another. I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally get a taste of living on my own, without the pitying and condescending eyes of other people. A fresh start. Yup. That's what I'm going to aim for.

**3****rd**** person POV**

It's the 8th of November and after finally unpacking the last of her possessions, she slumped on the chair on her balcony and lit a cigarette to ease her nerves. Even though she's pretty confident that she'll do just fine on her own, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something's bound to go wrong. The wind was getting chilly and she realized that it was getting dark already so she closed the balcony window and started to rummage the small fridge for something to cook for dinner.

Hamuko finally decided to settle for some instant ramen since she was too tired because of the day's activities. She turned on the TV and watched some anime shows until she finished her instant ramen.

Hamuko was dead tired but she wouldn't miss a day without playing a tune on her beloved guitar. The beautiful Stratocaster was a gift from her uncle who was working overseas. He actually offered to formally adopt her but she refused to leave Japan. Her good-hearted uncle then offered to take care of her financial needs when she decided to live alone and she was grateful for that but she decided that she needs to earn her bread if she really wants to live alone. So she decided to look for a part-time job first thing after school tomorrow.

The headphones that were connected from the guitar amplifier blasted on Hamuko's ears as she tried to replicate the rock music that she heard on the taxi earlier that day. The tune was pretty catchy, and the beat wasn't too fast. She continued to pick and strum with her eyes closed, not even bothering to look if she hit the right notes. She was pretty good at it and she knows it. She was nearing the bridge when the electric sound was cut off and she realized that there was a blackout when she opened her eyes. Irritated, she tried to grope for her phone in the dark and cursed when she finally found it, dead and dysfunctional.

**Hamuko's POV**

The fuck? Oh. It's that time already. Even though it had been like this for ten years, I still couldn't get used to this fucking phenomenon. I know it's real. I'm not a freaking lunatic and I'm sure as hell that I'm not imagining it. I decided to put away my guitar and some gadgets and decided to tuck in for the night.

Sleep wouldn't come and I lay there in my comfortable bed knowing that I'll be rewarded with unwelcome eyebags tomorrow. Yet I couldn't find it in myself to close my eyes and finally get some rest. I t must have been because I'm alone now. There are no uncles or aunts that I can run to if I happen to get nightmares, not that they're any help regarding that. But just knowing that there is someone in the same house is a small consolation at least.

It would be nice if there is someone I could talk to about this strange occurrence. They'll just think I'm crazy anyway. Aargh! I hate this. Well there's nothing to be done about it. Mama… Papa…Goodnight.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S END NOTE **

So how was it? Please review if you have the time guys so I could improve on my skill and this story. Pairings are still undecided. I don't want to make Hamuko such a slut or Minato as a manwhore so I'm still kind of undecided. Ja ne!


End file.
